El camino de las burbujas
by Unade
Summary: Siete burbujas. Una marca sobre los cuartos traseros de un poni y el motivo por el que ella sobrevivió y su familia no.


No había arriba ni abajo para la pequeña motita negra. Tanto se dirigía hacia el cielo, derivando en las invisibles corrientes del aire, como cambiaba de opinión, recordando de repente la existencia de un suelo como objetivo, y bajaba hacia él. Hasta que volvía a olvidarlo, y el cielo con sus luces anaranjadas reflejadas en las nubes, volvía a atraerla.

La pequeña pegaso gris observaba sonriente el lento vaivén de la motita negra, flotando en las alas invisibles de las turbulencias. De repente, su ojo derecho se movió hacia otra motita negra que se acercaba a la primera. Se movieron una hacia la otra, y cuando parecía irremediable la colisión, las dos motas giraron una alrededor de la otra, y finalmente se unieron en un vals conjunto. Una suave risita surgió de ella y entrecerró sus ojos deleitada. La pequeña poni observó las motitas elevarse hacia el cielo mientras, a su alrededor, la nieve tomaba un tinte grisáceo.

Las luces anaranjadas traían un prematuro amanecer al pueblo. El río las reflejaba desde un ángulo inusual, y el brillo lo convertía en una cinta incandescente de luz. La potrilla observó aquel falso camino de luz y trotó hacia allí. No detuvo su ritmo al llegar al agua, como si esperase que la sostuviese. Sus patas delanteras se hundieron, rompiendo el espejismo en un chapoteo; el resto de la poni tropezó y se sumergió tras ellas.

Una enorme sombra barrió el espacio donde ella había estado, oscureciéndolo por un momento. Hubo un estruendo y un nuevo amanecer se elevó. La potrilla emergió riendo. Chispas incandescentes llovieron sobre ella y se apagaron en el agua de su pelaje, sin dejar marca alguna.

Abrió los ojos y la sonrisa de su rostro mutó hacia la sorpresa. La casa en la que vivía había sido sustituida por un montón de maderas ardiendo. El rugido del fuego llenaba el aire. Un movimiento en el cielo hizo que su ojo izquierdo girase para enfocarlo. Era un pájaro muy grande, con una cola larga y escamas.

Había más sombras como aquella por el cielo del pueblo. Encendían amaneceres con sus fauces.

Por el camino, hacia la casa, dos ponis galopaban. La potrilla reconoció el pelaje lila de su madre y las crines claras de su padre. Oyó el chillido desesperado de su madre. Estaba a punto de lanzarse en la hoguera cuando su padre la detuvo. La yegua se puso a gritar el nombre de su hija entre sollozos.

– Mamá, estoy aquí – fue todo cuanto dijo.

La yegua la observó un momento, tratando de rehacerse de la impresión y luego con un "gracias al cielo" la abrazó con tanta fuerza que la potrilla sintió que le cortaba la respiración. La soltó para poder observarla y volvió a abrazarla. Hubiese llorado de alivio de tener tiempo.

– ¡Te dije que no salieses de la casa!

Ella observó los tiznazos negros sobre la cara y el lomo de su madre.

– Mamá ya no es solamente lila – señaló y volvió a reír.

– ¿Por qué saliste de la casa? – gritó su madre. Una mirada de terror llenó los ojos de la yegua, volvió la mirada hacia la hoguera y después hacia su hija. – Por qué saliste de la casa? – volvió a preguntar con más dulzura.

La potrilla dirigió uno de sus ojos hacia el cielo.

– Otro pájaro grande – dijo.

Los dos ponis adultos levantaron su mirada hacia el dragón.

– Vámonos, ya. El puente no aguantará mucho – ordenó su padre

Todo había empezado aquella noche de manera extraña. Un ruido en la lejanía, un grito poni. Su madre despertándola y diciéndole "no salgas de la casa, voy a buscar a tu padre y vuelvo en seguida". Entonces, por la ventana de su habitación habían empezado los amaneceres y las motitas negras aparecieron para bailar... y la potrilla había salido a observar su baile.

Por encima del hombro de su madre, miró la enorme hoguera en que se había convertido su casa. Otro amanecer más.

El puente.

El mundo había perdido su arriba y abajo.

Primero había habido cielo, aire y plumas. Surcaban el aire recalentado ya ocupado por los grandes reptiles.

Luego hubo fuego y escamas y un descenso en picado. No había espacio suficiente en el cielo para ellos y los dragones.

Entonces hubo el puente y la madera retumbando bajo sus cascos. Cayó el peso de la bestia, las garras aferraron la estructura y el lío de ponis y restos fue lazado al río.

El aire había desaparecido, también el fuego y se había llenado el vacío con agua.

La potrilla pataleó confundida, restos del puente espiralearon a su alrededor.

Una sombra gris con crines claras pasó a su lado, la corriente quería jugar con él. La potrilla volvió a patalear para tratar de seguirlo, pero el agua la volteó. Ya no supo donde era arriba, ni abajo y se sintió sola.

"Debería respirar", pensó. "Pero, ¿dónde está el aire?" Cerró los ojos. No sabía el camino a casa, o hacia el aire y estaba sola con el agua. Algo cosquilleó su nariz y la potrilla abrió los ojos.

Burbujas... Bailaban alrededor de ella en remolinos antes de huir lejos de la presa del agua hacia más allá. La potrilla sonrió. Aleteó y pataleó bajo el agua, gastando sus últimos alientos en seguir a las burbujas huidizas. Eran un camino, hecho de motitas de aire bajo el agua, que corrían hacia el cielo.

Horas más tarde, llegaron los ponis y empezaron a revolver el lugar. Alguien caminó junto al remanso del río y apartó el montón de maderas. Tras ellas se reveló una potrilla gris con las crines rubias. Una voz gritó, "¡Una superviviente!".

"Tranquila, pequeña, estás a salvo", añadió mientras la abrigaba bajo una manta. La potrilla se arrebujó empapada y tiritando bajo el súbito abrigo. La yegua observó la cuttie mark de la pequeña: siete burbujas ascendentes.

"¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?", preguntó.

"Derpy", contestó ella y bostezó cansada. Aquel había sido un día muy ajetreado...


End file.
